supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Marilu Henner
Marilu Henner (born April 6, 1952) is an American actress best known for her role in Taxi. Biography Retrieved from ABC.com With the energy of a teenager, the wisdom of a sage, and the memory of a superhero, Marilu Henner has deservedly earned the nickname "Perpetual Motion." Along with starring in over thirty films, six Broadway shows, and two hit classic sitcoms, Taxi and Evening Shade, this five-time Golden Globe nominee is also a New York Times best-selling author of 10 books on health, parenting, memory, and lifestyle improvement. Her books include the recent bestseller "Changing Normal: How I Helped My Husband Beat Cancer," "Total Memory Makeover," "Total Health Makeover," "Healthy Life Kitchen," "I Refuse to Raise a Brat" and "By All Means Keep On Moving," and have changed the lives of millions in her quest to make the world a healthier place. Marilu can currently be seen in the Hallmark series Aurora Teagarden, as well as the Hallmark Channel film Love on a Limb and can be seen in the upcoming the theatrical features In-Lawfully Yours and Imperfections, which will premiere at the Chicago Film Festival in October 2016. Marilu has hosted and executive produced two talk shows, Marilu and Shape Up Your Life, and as a two-time competitor on Donald Trump's Celebrity Apprentice and Celebrity Apprentice All-Stars, Marilu played for her favorite charities, including The Physicians' Committee for Responsible Medicine (PCRM) and the Alzheimer's Association. In fact, at PCRM's 25th Anniversary Gala, she was awarded their Voice of Compassion Award. As one of only twelve people documented with Highly Superior Autobiographical Memory, Marilu was the subject of a two-part special on 60 Minutes and on 60 Minutes Australia, as well as news programs and newspaper articles around the globe. She also served as the consultant on the CBS series Unforgettable, which ran for four seasons. Her ninth book, Total Memory Makeover: Uncover Your Past, Take Charge of Your Future!, was released in 2012 and became an instant New York Times and Publishers Weekly Best Seller. Her acting career continues to thrive as Marilu recently appeared in Brooklyn Nine-Nine, The Crazy Ones, The Glades, and the finale of Two and a Half Men. In 2012 she appeared in the feature film Vamps and in two holiday movies, Hitched for the Holidays on the Hallmark Channel and High School Holiday Reunion on Lifetime. Henner was a pioneer on the Internet, starting her own website, Marilu.com in 1999. In 2000, she began teaching online classes for her growing membership, as well as offering online counseling and support along with her twenty coaches who teach her Total Health Makeover (THM) lifestyle. Marilu has spoken before Congress on seven occasions on various subjects from dietary supplements and women's cardiovascular disease to deadbeat parents; and she was one of only two private citizens selected to contribute to the shaping of our government's food pyramid on 2004 and 2014. Marilu Henner is married to Michael Brown, CEO of Browntrout Publishers, and is the busy mother of two college-aged sons, Nick and Joey. Because she practices what she preaches, Marilu has truly become the quintessential portrait of what health and fitness can do for one's life, and she loves to give back to her community in so many ways. Henner will be a competing contestant on season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. Her partner is Derek Hough, who is twice her age in the season. Ben and Toad's Contest Henner will be a participating contestant on season 10 of Ben and Toad's Contest due to the DWTS season 23 contestants all participating in the season. The Apprentice Henner appeared on the first celebrity edition of The Apprentice. She was fired by Donald Trump on the eighth week because she was putting a performance and not bringing back Carol Alt. She returned to the show's thirteenth season as one of the fourteen all-stars. This time she's on Plan B, but not the team of Power (the team of ladies on Ben and Toad's Contest for season 2). Trivia *She is almost 60 years younger than Gertrude Baines. Henner, Marilu Category:Females Category:The Celebrity Apprentice 1 Category:Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Birdo's Friends Category:1952 Births Category:Contestants who are above 60 Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:The Apprentice contestants Category:Contestants on the all-star season of The Apprentice Category:Contestants Category:Renfrew County Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Living people Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Season 23 Stars Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 10 contestants